


Dirty in More Ways than One

by Rated_Ian



Category: The Fly (1986)
Genre: Alley Sex, As One Does, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Filthy, Gentle femdom, Male Submissive, Role Reversal, dumpster, fucking against a dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rated_Ian/pseuds/Rated_Ian
Summary: Seth can barely wait to have sex with Laura, so she takes matters into her own hands-- and a nearby alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt from our tumblr:
> 
> "Sorry if this is really nasty but, I was wondering if it was okay to ask for an imagine where the reader (or maybe one of your guys' OCs since I love them both XD) has sex with Ian Malcolm (or Seth Brundle) in a dirty alleyway? Like up against a dumpster? I read it in a fanfic before and I really liked it and it's kind of a kink now ^^; I love Ian Malcolm a lot but Seth is my fave XD I love your stuff!!"
> 
> We don't own Seth Brundle, unfortunately.

It was almost eleven when Seth and I left the restaurant, holding hands and hugging our jackets close against the chilly night air. Even though we were in the middle of downtown, we seemed to be alone on the streets; all the other stores and restaurants were either closed down or in the process of closing. “You think we overstayed our welcome?” he asked.

“Nah, they’re open that late for a reason. Pretty nice to have all of this to ourselves, isn’t it? Look how pretty everything is.” I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the check. “Romantic, huh?”

He gave one of those nervous little half-laughs that I knew so well, and his hand grasped mine ever-so-slightly harder. “Yeah, it is.”

I glanced over at him; even in the dark, I could see a little blush starting to creep over his cheeks. “Seth, you okay, honey?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He’d started walking a little more stiffly than before and he was staring determinedly at the ground; I was worried for a second, but then I looked below his waist and saw that he was _more_ than fine. I turned away from him to hide my smile. Seth was usually pretty sensitive, but he was never on so much of a hair-trigger that something as innocent as a little kiss could set him off—what had he been thinking about during our dinner date? Well, I probably had some responsibility, now that I thought about it. My blouse showed a fair amount of cleavage, and I’d kept my hand on his thigh for quite a while too…

I stopped walking, and when he looked back at me to see what the matter was, I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and gave him a hard, deliberate kiss. When I let him go, his eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. He swallowed hard. “L-Laura—”

“I know what you want, Seth,” I said in my fake-sweet, almost singsongy voice. “You can’t hide it.”

“Y-yeah, but… if you just gimme a minute to calm down, I—I can wait…”

“No, you won’t.” All the restaurants were closed, so we couldn’t duck into a bathroom, but there had to be somewhere at least semi-private around here. I scanned the area—there was an entrance to an alley a few feet away. That would do nicely. I kept his hand in mine and pulled him towards it.

“I can really wait, we—we can’t get caught. It’s only twenty minutes home,” he protested as I led him into the alley and backed us against one of the dirty brick walls. Pressing my body up against his, I ran one of my hands down his side and began kissing him on the neck. “W-wait… Laura, you don’t mean here?”

“Yes I do. Right here.” No one was around to see it, and we wouldn’t be doing anything wrong if we didn’t get caught, right? Besides, judging by the bulge in his khakis, Seth was just as impatient for this as I was, even if he was continuously running his mouth about how he really could wait until we got home and he just needed a minute to calm down. As he stuttered and tripped over his words, dividing his attention between his monologue and trying to cover his groin with the bottom of his jacket, I scanned the alley for a convenient place to conduct our business. The walls seemed just a bit too grimy and it wasn’t like we could just roll around on the concrete, but there was a nearby dumpster that looked promising– tall enough for Seth to lean against comfortably, and not too bad of a smell. I grabbed Seth by his tie and gently led him over; his babbling only grew more urgent, but when I pushed him so that his back was to the dumpster, his eyes widened and he finally closed his mouth.

Giving him the little grin that clearly let him know my intentions, I reached up and pinned his wrists above his head, to the dark green metal surface, and gave him a few soft kisses down his jawline. He audibly gulped. “I-isn’t this, uh, you know, not that great of a place? Th-there’s several health risks involved here and-–”

I shut him up with a kiss and then murmured against his lips, “A little dirt never hurt anyone. And I know you want this.” I trailed my hand down his side, letting one of his wrists go, and brushed his erection with the tips of my fingers. Immediately I felt a shudder travel through his whole body. “C’mon. You can lie, but your body can’t. Yes or no?”

He took in a deep, shuddering breath. “Um… yes.”

“Yes what?” I gently wrapped my hand around his length, idly stroking him through the fabric.

Seth’s muscles tensed up even more and he squeezed his eyes shut; I could feel my thighs growing damp at the sight. “Y-yes, p-please fuck me, please…”

“Good,” I cooed, immediately yanking down the zipper of his pants and firmly grasping his cock through his boxers. He made a strained sound in his throat and his hands curled into fists. “You want me to fuck you right here, where anyone could hear you or watch us? That’s what you want, isn’t it?” I kept up my hard strokes, yanking in a steady rhythm, and he nodded as a groan slipped from his lips; he tried to move his free hand to cover his mouth, but obviously knew better. “That’s right, lemme hear how much you love this, baby.” I gave him a particularly hard tug for emphasis, and he let out another sputtering groan, which I rewarded with another long kiss.

I tried to keep my voice even despite the demanding arousal building inside me as I pulled down Seth’s boxers– not an easy thing to do one-handed, but being pinned to the dumpster seemed to be affecting him a lot. “Now you’re gonna be nice and loud for me, am I clear? Don’t worry about anyone else hearing. If someone does, they won’t recognize you, but they _will_ know that you’re mine.” He nodded weakly and squirmed a little more, at either my words or how his bare skin was exposed to the air. As I undid a few of the buttons on my shirt and lowered my own underwear, I leaned one of my knees against the dumpster and whispered into his ear. “Now I’m gonna fuck you right here, and it’s gonna be _filthy_ , and you’re gonna love it. You ready?” He nodded frantically, and with an approving purr, I grabbed his cock and guided it all the way inside of me.

I couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation of him filling me up so quickly, and I heard a sharp, high-pitched “ _ahh!_ ” from him as his free hand grabbed my arm and squeezed hard. I took a second to get my senses back together and then pushed his hips back a little. That helped, and after a few tries, I figured out the way to tilt my hips so that I could move up and down at least a little. It wasn’t quite thrusting, more like moving him back and forth a bit, but this way he could repeatedly hit my deepest spots. Seth’s teeth were gritted and he let out a few strangled sounds that were somewhere between moans and hisses, and the sounds made my pussy involuntarily tighten a little, which got a nice whimper out of him. It took effort, but I got a rhythm going, pounding him hard against the surface of the dumpster.

The back of his coat was probably going to get filthy from being rubbed against the grimy aluminum, but Seth obviously wasn’t paying attention to anything but the feeling of his cock buried inside me. I tentatively lowered my hand, and as soon as his wrists were unpinned, his hands flew to my sides and traveled down over my hips to gently cup my ass. I grinned and sped up my pace a little, and when he let out a loud, appreciative whimper, I rewarded him by sliding him as far inside me as he could go and leaning forward to give him a kiss. Obviously he wanted that really badly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and groaning, his whole body shaking-- but that might’ve just been because the angle I leaned at was making me feel much tighter.

I could feel him trembling hard, and as I rocked my hips up and down a little bit, I slipped my hand under his button-down shirt and teased one of his nipples with the tip of my finger. When he gasped sharply against my lips, I gave him a little pinch, and immediately I knew that had done the trick. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a strangled “ _ahhhh, ahhh, fuck_ ,” at the same moment that I felt his cock throb hard inside me, and his warm, sticky cum shoot into the deepest part of my pussy. “Good, good, cum inside me, baby,” I murmured, pounding my hips hard against his, making him drop his head and let out another loud, panting moan. When the spurts of hot liquid inside of me came to a stop, I gently pulled him out of me and let him rest with his head against my shoulder for a minute, running my fingers through his curls and whispering comfortingly.

When he lifted his head again and gave me a groggy smile, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and helped him pull up his boxers and pants again. As I pulled up my panties and rearranged my skirt, he leaned back up against the side of the dumpster, looked up to the sky, sighed heavily and then laughed. “Th-that was actually pretty nice. You think anyone heard?”

“Does it matter?” I took his hand and led him out of the alley, and once we reached the street again, we strolled along leisurely as if we’d just been taking a walk this entire time.

Seth lifted up his arm and took a look at the back of his coat. “Oh god, I smell terrible.”

“Yeah, me too. C’mon, let’s get you home to the shower.”

“You, uh, should probably jump in with me. Your clothes are– well, uh, not really a mess, but–”

“Worth it, though.”

“Yeah, it was worth it.” With his hand on mine, leaning my head on his shoulder, Seth and I headed home.


End file.
